The Rose of Eden
by Tenshi No Shade
Summary: Okay, this one is back up! What would you do if you found a good friend falling in love with an ex? Trowa's ex shows up and is saved by Heero, but he doesn't really know who she is till Trowa tells him to just let her die and not worry about it...things r


The Rose of Eden

This is just to explain things a little bit.

First off, the title. It dose not exist, I made it up completely, but I would laugh if It was real.

The color of the rose is your typical red rose, but this one is lined in the purest black.

It might also be white or a cream color

Unlike most flowers, this one has 'eternal' life. It can live up to 13 years without any water and sunlight.

It is a very rare because it only blooms in the dead of winter and it can only be found in one place.

Most people use it as a wedding flower, but most are fakes.

It also has a very rare smell. It will mostly smell like cherries.

It is also sometimes called the "devil's rose" because of the color and when one shows up in a town, everything goes wrong. It is said to have a curse on it, and who ever picks one will be damned for all eternity.

Well that would be enough of me ranting. I just thought that it would be nice to supply you guys with a little info!

All of this info will come into play, just later on, k?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. They belong to their rightful owners. I can only wish I own them. If you really feel like sueing someone, Bill Gates has a lot of money…..

Chapter 1: Sweet Introductions?

He was walking down a dark and cold ally, when out of nowhere, he sees a girl. She was lying on the ground, face first. There was blood coming out of her side, 'she must have gotten into a fight or something like that.' The man thought to himself.

As he was walking up to the girl to see if she was alright, he tripped over something. When he looked down, he saw a backpack. 'Might be hers' he thought.

When he was getting close, the girl moved, ever so slightly. 'She's still alive?' Now he was really getting curious as to who this girl was. From what he could tell, she must have been beautiful. And this was only from looking at her back side!

He slowly approached her. He bent down beside her and was just about to turn her over when she 'tried' to get up.

"Here, let me help you." The man said to her.

"Get the fuck away from me! I don't need any help!" the girl yelled at him. "Besides, why would you want to help someone you don't even know?"

"Well I hate to be the one to point out, but you really do need help. You have a really nasty cut in your side. I was just going to take you to the doctor, that's all. And why would I want to help you? I've killed so many, that I could help someone." The man answered her in monotone.

As he helped her at least sit up, he got a good look at her face. He thought that she looked just like an angel, but with the temper of a devil. She had the most beautiful blue eyes, well, at least to what he could see in the ally. She also had from the looks of it, waist length sliver blonde hair and a killer body.

"That's a load of bull. I have killed too and I don't go around asking people if they need help. And I bet you even work for OZ."

He just stood there dumbfounded. She thought that he worked for OZ? This girl, no woman, had a lot of guts to say stuff like that. Even though she was, literally, drop dead beautiful, he pulled his gun. She did the same, but once she did, she found out how bad that cut was. She was thinking it was only a scrape. How lucky for her.

"Here, let me take you to a doctor. You really need one."

"Don't think that I am going to let you take me to a doctor, they can rot in hell for all I care. And how do I know that you are going to take me to see a doc, humm?"

"You really think that I work for OZ?"

"Unless you tell and show me differently……" He looked at her just in time to see her faint, mostly from the loss of blood. This woman was something else, something new to the Perfect Soldier, Heero Yui.

Little did the two know that there was someone watching them from the shadows. He stood there and listened to what the two were talking about …

(Sorry for this being so short, I didn't want to give too much away . )

Chapter 2: History Lessons

Heero decided to take this woman to Quatre's mansion, so she could be taken care of. Before he left the ally, he caught sight of someone watching them, someone that he knew.

_Flashback_

She had just pulled her gun and then fainted, mostly from the loss of blood. When he went to pick her up, he caught sight of Trowa standing almost out of the ally way.

"Heero, what are you doing?"

"Move Barton." While he was picking the girl, Trowa moved to stop him.

"Heero, she's not worth it, just let her die."

"What do you mean Barton?" Heero just stood there and picked the girl up and her backpack.

"Trust me Heero, she's nothing but trouble." Trowa was trying to stop Heero from saving her.

"I'm going to help her, no matter what you say." Heero stated to him and with the girl in his arms and her blood soaking into his jacket, he left to take care of the girl.

"You have no idea of what you just did Heero, Serena is not someone to mess with or help. But I think that you might be able to help her, for I could not." Trowa stated and then walked away.

Back at Quatre's mansion

Quatre was just sitting in his library, reading. He then catches a glimpse of Trowa walking to the door and into the house.

"Hey Quatre, what are you reading?" Trowa asked his best friend.

"The History of the Eden Rose, good book." Quatre told him.

"You don't say…"

"What's wrong Trowa?"

He sighs; he could never get anything past Quatre. "You remember that girl you saw in a picture of mine?"

"The pretty one?"

"Yeah"

"What about her?"

"She showed up…I don't know how, but she did. Heero found her in an ally almost dead. He wants to help her…"

"Are you sure you want her here? I mean you two were married."

"She and I are on terms with each other, my concern is Heero. It's not like him to help a total stranger…especially the way she treated him when he tried to help her."

"Wow, she sure is something…" and while they where talking, Heero showed up with Serena in his arms. "Speak of the devil."

"He should have just let her die, but he will learn this lesson the hard way, especially with Serena." Trowa decided to tell Heero about the woman he found instead of telling Quatre.

"Heero, take her up to a room and I'll get Sally" Quatre told Heero.

"Hn"

Trowa followed Heero; he really needed to clear things up with Heero before he got in to deep. "Heero, we need to talk."

Heero laid her down on a bed and left the room with Trowa. He followed Trowa to his own room.

"Talk"

"Heero, do you even know her name and where she comes from?"

"I didn't get to ask her."

"Her name is Serena Tsukino and she comes from the L1 colony cluster, or that's what she told me."

"How do you know that?"

"Let's just say, we have a history."

"History?"

"She was my wife, Heero. I know her a lot better than you ever will, so just let her be." After Trowa told him that, he was just shocked. Trowa and the girl Serena use to be together.

"What went wrong?" Damn his curiosity.

"I wasn't suited to stay married to her or her royal family. Her family is one of great importance. Not even Relena can compete with her."

"Then why does she fight? Doesn't she have people do that for her?"

"I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but I know her and she will do anything to get what she wants and it doesn't matter who they are, even if she loves them."

"Do you still love her? Is it going to be a problem with her being here?"

"We had our moment, and we are on terms with each other."

"What if Duo tries anything?"

"He will be dealt with."

While they were talking, Quatre was outside the door listening. This woman must have done something to get Heero's attention. It's all a matter of how…

TBC….

Chapter Three: Don't Fall In Love With Her, Heero

The next thing that Serena knew was that she was in a nice huge and comfortable bed. Trowa was by her side, like always. He was holding her hand as if it were his life force. She was starting to wonder how long she had been out because she could feel her hand, not just because Trowa was holding it.

The last thing that she remembered was passing out in the ally and nothing after or before that. She also remembered the talk that she had with Heero, and she knew that she had to apologize to him; she had been so mean to him for no reason.

Sensing that Serena was waking up, Trowa woke up himself. He had stayed by her side for the three days she had been out. He just had this feeling that she would need him; she always had when this kind of thing happened to her. Heero had wanted to stay as well, but Trowa knew that Serena would not like that. So Trowa would simply tell Heero that he would tell him when she woke up, but nothing further.

She was just starting to open her eyes, when Duo came running into the room, with Wu-Fei right on his tail. Yelling, "Maxwell! This is injustice!" This made Trowa stand up, ready to beat the living crap out of Duo, when he finally saw what had made Wu-Fei so pissed. He had his hair dyed bright neon pink with bright lime green highlights and also wearing a pink flowery dress. He also noticed that he had a line of hair missing on one of his legs. His guess was that Duo was trying to wax his legs when he woke up from the first good pull, he would have to.

Now Serena had her eyes fully opened, and the sight that she saw made her want to kill both of the "little boys" in the room. She was just starting to make a move to stand up when the one with the long braid jumped into the bed. Trowa had tried to make a move sooner, when he had first seen Duo making a move towards the bed. But a sound that came from where Serena was, made him stop dead in his tracks. Wu-Fei did the same thing because the next thing that he caught sight of made him start to laugh. Apparently Serena still had her quick reflexes because she landed a good punch right on Duo's nose, breaking it.

"Next time you want to get into bed with me, I had better be drunk, got it?" Serena stated matter-o-factly.

"You mean it!"

"Yeah, but you had also better buy the alcohol to and bet me at a drinking contest and if you pass out first, you lose. And if I pass out first, well I am not even going to say it, because I think you know what I mean."

"Serena, I wouldn't do that."

"S'ok Trowa, he couldn't bet me if his life depended on it." By now she was laughing, along with Trowa and Wu-Fei.

"I guess then I would have to take you up on that bet." Everyone turned to see Heero standing in the doorway.

That took Duo out of his thought about what she had said, to finally realize that his nose was bleeding. His jaw also hurt to because his head dropped down when he heard what Heero said.

"I almost forgot, who would these two dumb-asses are, you know I am not a morning person." Serena stated very calmly.

"Well the first dumb-ass would be Duo."

"Oh yeah, you told me all about him. No wonder he jumped in bed with me…..and who would the woman impersonator be?"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WOMAN IMPERSONATOR!"

"Well, let me put it this way, you look like one and I have never met you before, so I was just taking a stab in the dark, if you can follow me."

Wu-Fei just stood there, dumb-founded; he had been out-smarted by a woman, and one that was out for three days! He was really loosing his touch at making women just run away every time he walked into a room.

"You alright, Wu-man?"

"Uhhhhhh……"

"What's the matter can't stand a woman that can out-smart you?" Serena could tell that he was a little pissed at her, for what reason, she had no clue.

They all must have been standing there for a good ten to fifteen minutes, and when Duo was not making a move to move away from Serena, Heero and Trowa were starting to wonder how much more she could take of all his BS. Wu-Fei had long since left the room, after being out-smarted, he went to go train.

"Oh, Duo, would you mind getting me something?" Serena was going to try a little trick that she had been practicing on the streets and at her school.

"Yeah Babe?"

"There's this nice little coffee shop that I love to go to with dates and I was wondering if you could go and get me a cup of coffee? And another thing, don't call me "Babe" brings back bad memories."

Duo knew this trick, the old coffee house trick. And seeing in her eyes the place she was talking about was probably a good 300 miles away. He wasn't going to fall for this trick, for about the hundredth time that all the women he meets, they always played something along the lines of this one.

"Ok, but where is this coffee shop?"

"Oh, not that far."

"Where?"

"Over in the shopping district. Like I said, it's not that far."

"Which shopping district?"

"You know the one where all the models shop?"

"Who doesn't!"

"It's in there; it's called "Shadow's" it has the best. And I would like their iced vanilla late, please?"

"ANYTIME!"

"Well then, I think you should get going, they close in about 2 hours, and you better have cash, no checks or credit cards."

"I'll take five bucks."

"That would buy half the cup, I suggest twenty."

"OK! Be back hopefully soon."

With that Duo literally flew off the bed, down the stairs and out the door. She knew there was one closer, but she likes the service at the one she told him to go to.

"Isn't there one closer?" Trowa asked her, even though he knew why she chose the one she did.

"Yeah, but did you want him back in 10 minutes or in two hours?"

"Two hours. We see way too much of him." Heero spoke finally.

"That's what I thought."

"How did you know about "Shadow's" not a lot of people do?" Heero asked her, he knew about it because he had to work there for a little bit.

"I know the person that owns the chain, I get discounts. A lot of people think it's a witch craft store because of the name and probably the sign too."

"Really? I know the regional manager. That's what I thought it was too, until I went in."

"Yeah, the regional manager is engaged to the owner, I think that is going to go to pieces really quick. The owner just happens to be one of my best friends, her name is Lita and I forget the manager's name."

"I knew that, the manager is someone that I met while working there, I think his name is Keniichi or something like that."

Trowa was thinking, for two people that met in an ally, they have a lot in common. He was also noticing that Heero was actually having a conversation with someone besides his laptop. And that Serena was doing the same. God, if he didn't know Serena, you could have sworn that these two were kindred spirits. Trowa sensed that Heero had fallen in love with her; it was hard to resist not doing so. He had once and it almost cost him his Gundam and his piloting. He would have given her the world and outer space. But she did the right thing and ended their marriage. He also could tell that Duo and Wu-Fei had done something along those lines. Now Relena was going to be a bigger problem, mostly because of Heero that anything.

Serena could tell that Heero had fallen in love with her the moment they had met. She and Trowa had done the same thing. But they had rushed themselves. She was really happy that the broke off their wedding, she didn't want to tie herself down that early, not that it had happened before. That's how the two of them met, she was married to her first husband. But she knew that he was cheating on her, only because she had refused to have his children. She just told him that she would marry him, not have his children. But things were different with Trowa, he cared what she though about certain things, unlike "Jamey". He would just hit her and take another shot of whatever liquor he bought that morning and then make fun of her.

While Serena and Heero when talking, Trowa decided that he better go get Sally. He wanted to know that Serena's cut was alright, and when she would be leaving again. He was such a fool to have ever thought that she would never come back in his life. She usually never shows up again until there is something that is really important comes up. Which lead him to wonder why she was here to begin with.

TBC………..

Chapter 4: I Have Never Stopped Loving You

It had been almost 3 months since Heero found Serena almost dead in that ally way. He had become close to her, almost to the point where he loved her, without his knowing and hers. Trowa had tried to talk some sense into him and tell him to just let her be.

Meanwhile, Serena was having a good time getting to know the pilots, she still hadn't told them what had happened to her, but she did tell Trowa…well, more like he forced her to tell him.

Serena had also found herself enjoying the company of the Perfect Solider, Heero Yuy. He understood her, more than anyone. But things where getting a little to personal for her liking, she needed a reason to leave again, she knew _they _would be after her. Trowa had said he would protect her, but what he didn't know, was he would have to fight her family; and she knew he couldn't do that, no matter how heart felt his offer was.

The other pilots seemed to be happy with her around, not that they would say so to her face. She sensed they were a little frightened of her, hell, she would be too.

(Couple weeks later)

Serena had been sitting in Quatra's library, just reading different books that she found to be amusing.

"Find something you like?" Quatra asked her.

"Kind of hard to say, I love books, all books. Especially the ones with happy endings. How about you?" Serena said back to him nicely.

"I'm with you on loving all books, they take me to places that only come true in the mind. Why only books with happy endings? If you don't mind me asking…"

"I guess it's the one thing that I want for my life, a happy ending. Even though I know I won't have one, its always nice to dream. A life like mine isn't meant for any kind of happy ending."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you right now…I wish that I could, but can't"

"If I may be so bold, is it uncomfortable here? I mean with Trowa?"

"I'm happy to see him, he reminds me of someone close to me. I know he told you about us, otherwise you wouldn't have asked. But how much did he tell you?"

"Not a lot, just that you guys were married for a little while."

"2 years….2 wonderful years."

"Could you have had your happy ending with Trowa?"

"I don't think so…but I still love him very much and I never have, he's the first guy to really love me for me and not who I am."

"I'm kind of wondering what happened between you two. He said you guys are on terms with each other"

"Yeah, the divorce was mutual. Even though he probably thinks otherwise."

"Why?"

"Would you like me to tell you this story?"

"IF you want, I don't want to pry."

"You act like you don't want to know, but you do. Your eyes give you away."

All Quatra could do was blush at what she said, and how angelic she looked, curled up on the couch with a book, the light just right.

Serena cleared her throat, as she begun to tell her story…

TBC….

Hahah, you guys have to wait till next time to hear Serena's tale!


End file.
